


An old soul with a young face

by sugarandhoneytea



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, This was supposed to be a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandhoneytea/pseuds/sugarandhoneytea
Summary: One of the Tredatter girls went missing last month. The Archivist saw her yesterday.
Relationships: Alder Tredatter/Gwynn Ap Nudd





	An old soul with a young face

The Tredatters keep loosing children, their neighbors say. First the second daughter, then the first son, then the last son. They all come back, the university students say. Always dressed in fine clothes or looking the sort of happy that can normally be found in fairy tales. They painted their nails green, their parents complain. Such a hideous color for their children.

The second daughter was seen just yesterday in a nice silk blouse and a warm green dress skirt. Her hair was braided how it always had been. Her nails were painted green. The Archivist saw her, and had her in for tea. For their half an hour, she told such sweet stories about her husband, clever and kind and handsome. A lord, she said. The Archivist does not remember his name, she never gave it to them.

The first son was seen in class by his teacher. A smile endlessly plastered to his face while staring out of his window with such tangible longing that those sat near him reportedly confessed to their crushes later that day. His teacher made him stay after class to inquire about his attendance. A boyfriend, he said, clever and kind as they came. He said his new love lived far off, and he'd been staying there with him. He never stated an address, nor his lover's name.

The last son was found working on his engineering thesis project, hair braided and tied up with pretty green ribbons. His smile was as warm as it always had been, but his eyes were filled with the same longing as his brother. His new friend, he said when asked. Like the other two, never giving a name. His tales told of a traveler, playful and clever and beautiful. He looked delighted to speak of his friend, though sometimes he'd do odd things he never used to do. The other engineering students made bets that he'd given one of the Fair Folk his true name.

The Tredatters keep loosing children, their neighbors say. First the second daughter, then the first son, then the last son. They're happy to go, the university students say.


End file.
